Early-onset scoliosis (EOS) can affect children before they have reached skeletal maturity. If left untreated, it can cause damaging spinal deformity early in life, which, in turn, can affect other aspects of the child's health, such as lung performance. For example, if the spine continues to deform during growth, an area available for the lungs may not keep pace with the respiratory needs of the child. Thus, early treatment of this condition can be vital to a child's future health and well-being. Typically, growing rods are surgically engaged with the patient's spine, and periodically adjusted (e.g., lengthened), for example, to provide correction of deformity and tension to stimulate growth of the spine to help in the treatment of scoliosis. However, the periodic adjustments (e.g., typically every six months) require surgery to manipulate the implanted growth rods.